The Bet
by sunshinelexi
Summary: NaruSasu AU. Oneshot. Naruto kisses Sasuke to win a bet, but the action has unexpected consequences.


A/N: This is my first (good) NaruSasu story. Sorry to all the het readers I've accumulated for not working on my numerous boyxgirl stories, I just can't resist the urge to pair these two any longer.

Rating: Rated M for language, violence, homophobic slurs, and scatological and sexual situations (relatively mild).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Chemical Romance (which was just a randomly chosen band), and I'm waiting for Apple to offer me some type of financial endorsement for the flagrant product placement in this story.

OOOOOOO

**The Bet**

Sasuke was in the middle of opening his locker when someone poked him in the shoulder.

"Sasuke."

It was Naruto. Great. Sasuke spun the dial to 07 and listened for the click. Naruto was probably just looking for attention. If he ignored him, maybe he'd go away.

Naruto poked him again, harder.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke removed his English and Chemistry textbooks from his locker and placed them carefully inside his schoolbag. Meanwhile, Naruto's pokes became more frequent as he chanted Sasuke's name like a mantra.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasu—"

Sasuke spun around. "What—"

Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke's, cutting off the rest of Sasuke's question. The kiss was firm, yet gentle. Naruto's body pressed Sasuke lightly against his locker, and his hands came up to rest on Sasuke's hips as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke stiffened in shock for a moment, then started to relax as his body hummed with pleasure. Kissing felt… nice. No one had ever been bold enough to kiss him before.

Half a second later, Sasuke's brain caught up with his hormones. _Naruto_ was kissing him. Naruto was _kissing_ him. _Naruto _was_ kissing_ him in the hallway of their high school, in front of half a dozen curious onlookers who would probably think he was a faggot if he let it go on too long.

Sasuke shoved Naruto as hard as he could and wiped his mouth on his arm.

"…the fuck, Naruto? What the hell was that about?"

Naruto didn't answer. He wouldn't even look at Sasuke. Sasuke took a step toward Naruto, fully intending to beat it out of him.

Naruto took a step backward.

"Hehe, look at the time, gottagoseeya!"

He turned and ran from Sasuke, darting between students and teachers as if he were playing a game of Frogger.

Sasuke sighed. Chasing the idiot was more trouble than it was worth. Hopefully, his reaction had ensured that Naruto wouldn't do it again any time soon.

Then Sasuke remembered the second, the split-second, when he'd relaxed into Naruto's touch. Shit, what if Naruto thought he'd enjoyed it? What if he _told _other people that Sasuke'd enjoyed it? Sasuke realized, with a growing sense of dread, that his classmates would probably believe Naruto if he said Sasuke was gay, since he'd never had a girlfriend. He _really_ didn't want to have to date Sakura or Ino just to prove to everyone that he was straight. His fangirls were fucking annoying.

Sasuke pulled out his iPhone and checked the time. 2:40. He only had five minutes to make it to the Student Council meeting. He'd just have to catch up with Naruto later and threaten to beat him bloody if he so much as hinted that he'd liked anything about the clumsy kiss.

OOOOOOO

Naruto lounged against the red brick wall behind the school, listening to My Chemical Romance on his ipod. They were coming to town next week, and he was going to see them play. He could hardly wait. His friend Kiba had scored one of the last tickets, and he'd been reluctant to part with it. Now he'd have no choice.

Naruto grinned and hit "pause" on his ipod as he saw Kiba come round the corner.

"Hey, you. Got the ticket?"

"You didn't do it long enough."

"Nice try, dog breath. I did it for at _least_ 30 seconds. Ask any of the witnesses."

Kiba reached deep inside his scruffy coat pocket and handed Naruto the concert ticket. He shook his head at his friend in grudging admiration.

"I gotta say, man, I didn't think you'd actually go through with it."

Naruto kissed the ticket and slid it slowly into his jeans pocket, loving the way Kiba looked at it almost mournfully.

"The great Uzumaki Naruto ain't afraid of anything," he bragged.

"Yeah, right. I bet you nearly pissed your pants. I thought he was gonna kill you."

"He'd have to catch me first," said Naruto.

"Aren't you worried that people are going to think you're, you know, gay?"

"Nah, you said I had to do it in front of people, but you never said I couldn't tell them it was just a bet."

Kiba scowled. "I knew I'd forgotten something."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"You better tell them soon you know, before it gets all over the school," said Kiba.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do that first thing tomorrow morning. My first priority was getting the fuck away from Sasuke. Not that I'm afraid of him," Naruto said quickly. "But he was really pissed. Think that was his first kiss?"

"Probably," said Kiba. "You ever see him kiss anyone else?"

"Course not," Naruto grinned. "But, then again, he doesn't seem like the type to kiss and tell."

Kiba pulled out his cell phone and the two fell into a companionable silence.

"You know, it wasn't half bad," Naruto said thoughtfully a few minutes later.

Kiba stared at Naruto in amazement. "Naruto, are you…?"

Naruto glared at him. "I'm not fucking gay for him, all right? It just wasn't as disgusting as I'd thought it'd be."

"Yeah, sure," said Kiba. He gave a loud, fake cough and muttered "fairy."

"Hey, I heard that! You know what, fuck you. Guy, girl, same difference. Lips are lips. It's not like I sucked his dick or anything."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Would you suck his dick if I bet you wouldn't?"

"_Fuck_, no!" said Naruto, shuddering at the thought. "Not even for a year's supply of free ramen. Besides, it's not like he'd just stand there and let me suck him. He nearly killed me over a fucking kiss."

"You never know," Kiba grinned. "He's so repressed he's probably secretly desperate to get laid."

"Ugh, why are we talking about the bastard's sex life? That's disgusting," said Naruto. He glanced over at the parking lot and spotted his uncle Jiraiya's ancient green Volkswagon. "Catch you later, Kiba. My ride's here."

As he walked toward his uncle's car, Naruto couldn't help thinking about the kiss. It really hadn't been half bad. Sasuke'd smelled nice. Maybe it was his cologne. Naruto idly wondered what brand he used. He'd tasted nice too, like spearmint chewing gum. For some reason, Naruto had thought that kissing every guy would be equally disgusting, but he couldn't deny that kissing Sasuke was definitely better than kissing Kiba would've been. After all, there was a reason Naruto called him "dog breath."

OOOOOOO

The next morning, Naruto was in the middle of opening his locker when Sasuke spun him around and shoved him against the very same locker he was trying to open.

"You have exactly three seconds to explain what the _hell _you were thinking."

"It was just—" Naruto looked up into furious black eyes and lost the will to continue. He couldn't bring himself to tell Sasuke the truth. It wasn't just that he was afraid Sasuke was going to kick his ass, though that was certainly a factor. It was more that, in retrospect, Naruto realized that kissing someone because of a bet was a kind of scummy thing to do, and he didn't want Sasuke to think badly of him, for some stupid reason.

"Just _what_?" Sasuke growled, slamming Naruto into the locker again for emphasis.

"I-" Naruto gulped. "I think you're hot, all right? And you smell really good." He didn't have to struggle to blush at Sasuke's proximity. Sasuke's face was inches from his own. His fists had curled around handfuls of Naruto's shirt, his strong forearms pressing him into cold steel.

Sasuke stepped back and stared at Naruto incredulously. "You think I'm… hot? And I smell good?"

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's obvious confusion. "Why are you so surprised?" he teased. "Half the girls in our grade have a thing for you. It only makes sense that guys would too."

For an instant, Naruto could have sworn Sasuke looked almost…flattered. Then the mask came back on.

"I'm not a faggot," Sasuke said coldly. He slung his schoolbag back over his shoulder and walked away. The few kids who were still hanging around laughed at Naruto for a bit before returning to their respective conversations.

Naruto told himself that Sasuke's rejection didn't matter. It was a relief, actually, since it wasn't like he was_ really_ gay. Naruto had no idea what he would've done if Sasuke was gay…he'd have had to get rid of him somehow. Sasuke's words had only hurt because the bastard had made him look stupid in front of people. After all, no one liked being laughed at.

OOOOOOO

"You better stay the hell away from him," said the pink-haired firebrand. Her green eyes were unusually bright. Naruto thought she was at her most beautiful when she was enraged, and it hurt like a physical pain to know that her desperate passion would never be for him.

"Didn't you hear? He rejected me," Naruto teased, desperately trying to play the whole thing off as a joke. It had started out that way, but that was difficult to remember when everyone else was treating it so seriously.

"Well, duh," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "Who'd want to date _you_?"

Several girls behind Sakura snickered, and Naruto frowned. Why did everyone automatically assume that Sasuke wouldn't want him? It wasn't like he wanted _Sasuke_, but it hurt to know that none of the girls in his class were attracted to him. Stupid Sasuke. How come the bastard could get all the girls without even trying, while he busted his ass to get Sakura-chan to notice him, only to have her laugh at him?

Naruto brushed past Sakura and slumped into his assigned seat next to Kiba.

"How's damage control going?" Kiba asked, looking more pleased by the situation than any best friend had a right to look.

"Fine."

"I can see you're trying real hard," Kiba said sarcastically. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you really were gay for Sasuke."

"Shut up," Naruto snapped. "You try telling someone you only kissed them because of a fucking bet. It's not as easy as it looks."

"Hey, I'm sorry," said Kiba. "But it's not like I made you do it. You dug your own grave, man."

_Yeah_, thought Naruto, _and now I feel like I'm being buried alive_. If it wasn't My Chemical Romance, he'd wonder if it was worth all this hassle just to win a stupid bet.

OOOOOOO

In the middle of sixth period, Sasuke went to the first floor men's restroom to take a shit. While he was doing his thing, Naruto came in to use a urinal. He unzipped his fly, pulled out his dick, and began to piss, making stupid little contented noises that disgusted Sasuke, yet also struck him as strangely erotic.

_Where the fuck did _that _come from?_

Sasuke shook his head to clear it, writing the thought off as a bizarre aftereffect of being practically molested by the guy. He'd stay inside his stall until Naruto left. It wasn't that he was scared of Naruto or anything, he simply didn't see the need to be involved in yet another awkward confrontation with the blonde.

Naruto zipped up and went over to the sink. A senior entered the restroom before Naruto could start washing his hands. His name was Hoshigaki Kisame. He was a tall, muscular boy with spiky black hair and a tattoo of a shark on his left bicep.

Kisame grinned. "Hey, faggot."

Naruto glared at him. "I'm not a faggot."

"Why'd you kiss Uchiha, then?"

Sasuke listened intently. He wouldn't mind knowing the answer to that himself. Now that he had time to think on it, he suspected that Naruto had not been completely honest with him earlier.

Naruto stiffened. "None of your damn business."

Kisame slammed Naruto against the wall. "It's my business if I _say_ it's my business. And you're a faggot if I _say_ you're a faggot, faggot."

"Fuck you."

Kisame's grin got even wider as he used his superior strength and size to force Naruto to his knees. Sasuke wondered if perhaps he wasn't entirely sane. But he got the jist soon enough when Kisame said, "If you like the taste of dick so much, why don't you go ahead and suck me off?"

"No fucking way!"

Naruto sounded so disgusted by the thought that Sasuke found it difficult to believe that Naruto was really attracted to men.

Kisame yanked Naruto up by his hair, and Naruto gave a small gasp of pain.

"You're not fooling anyone, faggot. You can either admit you're gay, or I'll break your face."

Naruto's eyes flicked toward the doorway, probably hoping to be rescued, but no one else entered the restroom.

"I'm not gay!" he said stubbornly, though his voice was shaking. "It was a fucking _bet_, okay? My friend Kiba bet me a concert ticket that I didn't have the balls to kiss fucking Sasuke."

Sasuke knew the truth when he heard it. It explained Naruto's sudden "attraction" to him, as well as his aversion to sucking another guy's dick. Plus, it just seemed like something the idiot would do. Naruto was well known for playing practical jokes, even if he usually knew better than to prank Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't used to feeling used, and he didn't like it. He couldn't wait for Kisame to leave so he could beat Naruto to a bloody pulp.

"What band?" Kisame challenged.

"My Chemical Romance."

"Do you have the ticket with you?"

"Yeah," said Naruto reluctantly.

Kisame's grin widened. His teeth were sharp and pointed, like shark's teeth. "Sweet band. I'll make you a deal. Give me the ticket, and I'll let you go."

For a minute, Sasuke thought Naruto was going to refuse. He'd obviously gone through a lot to get that ticket. But Naruto surprised him by practically throwing the ticket at Kisame.

"Take it and get out."

"Nice doing business with you," Kisame said as he left.

Naruto sighed and slumped against the wall of the restroom, sliding down the rough plaster until he was sitting on the floor, his head buried in his knees. He looked pathetically small, sad, and alone. If Sasuke didn't hate Naruto so much, he'd feel sorry for him.

Sasuke unlocked his stall and stepped outside. "Hey, idiot."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke in disbelief, his eyes bugging out of his face like an insect's. His shock was so extreme, it was almost comical.

"You- You heard…" he spluttered.

"Yeah," said Sasuke. "I heard."

Naruto got to his feet and stared at the blank grey tiled floor. He opened his mouth and said the last thing Sasuke expected him to say. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I've spent all day telling complete strangers that I'm not a homo, and you're fucking _sorry_?"

Naruto flinched at the malice in Sasuke's voice. "Just listen to me for a second, okay?"

"You used me to win a bet. Why the hell should I listen to anything you have to say?"

"Yeah, it was a bet, but what I said before wasn't a lie! I really do think you smell good. And," Naruto took a deep breath. "I kinda wanna kiss you again."

Sasuke snorted. "So you really are a homo."

The thought that Naruto might be gay for him was shocking and disgusting, yet also oddly flattering, which made no fucking sense. It wasn't as if he returned Naruto's feelings. Still, it was gratifying that he could apparently make straight guys question their sexualities without even trying. Unless Naruto was lying, in which case there'd be hell to pay.

"Am not!" said Naruto. "It just wasn't only about the bet."

"If you think lying about this now is going to stop me from kicking your ass, you're wrong."

"I told you, I'm not lying! What are you doing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke brushed past him and turned on the tap.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Washing my hands…" The _aren't you going to?_ was left unsaid.

"Bastard," said Naruto, shoving Sasuke aside and putting his hands under the water. "I'm not a dirtbag."

Sasuke shoved him back and finished washing and drying his hands.

"You're contradicting yourself. Do you want to be my boyfriend or not?"

Naruto grimaced at the word "boyfriend." "No. Ew!"

"Then leave me the fuck alone," said Sasuke. He gave Naruto a wide berth as he walked away.

"Wait!" said Naruto, almost desperately. "I thought you were going to kick my ass!"

"I changed my mind. Scumbags like you aren't even worth beating."

With an inhuman burst of speed, Naruto ran around Sasuke to stand between him and the exit.

"Look, Sasuke, I know I made a mistake, but I really, really don't want you to hate me. You can hit me as hard as you want. I deserve it."

Sasuke drew back his fist and punched Naruto in the face.

"OWWW!" Naruto yelled, doubling over and clutching his nose.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's theatrics. "You said I could hit you," he pointed out.

"Yeah but I didn't think it'd hurt that much. Fuck, I think you broke my nose!"

"Idiot."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and gave him a small grin.

Sasuke had to resist the urge to grin back.

OOOOOOO

Sasuke caught up with Naruto after school. He was leaning against the usual wall, eyes closed, head faintly nodding to the rhythm of music only he could hear. His nose was still swollen and crooked, but at least it had stopped bleeding. Sasuke couldn't look at it too long or his knuckles would start to throb.

"Why didn't you tell them it was me?" Sasuke demanded.

Cool blue eyes flicked up to Sasuke, and then back down to his playlist. "I ain't a snitch."

The note of dismissal in Naruto's voice infuriated Sasuke. Naruto had no right to ignore him! Naruto had no right to make him feel like he owed him something when it was _Naruto_ who had used _him_ to win a fucking bet!

Sasuke looked around to make sure they were alone before putting his hands on Naruto's hips and trapping him against the wall. He leaned forward and firmly yet gently massaged Naruto's lips with his own, tilting his head so his cheek wouldn't jostle Naruto's injured nose. He vaguely remembered Naruto telling him that he smelled good. Naruto didn't smell half bad himself. He had a spicy, masculine scent that Sasuke couldn't quite identify. He tasted nice, too. His lips weren't slimy, as Sasuke imagined a girl's would be, but nor were they rough. Sasuke pulled away after a minute or so and watched with satisfaction as Naruto looked up at him through eyes half closed and murmured his name as if in a daze. He no longer owed the moron anything.

"That was what you wanted, right?" he asked coolly, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Yeah, thanks," said Naruto.

Sasuke leaned against the wall next to Naruto, his shoulder brushing Naruto's. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture, coming from the cold, aloof Uchiha. Naruto looked askance at him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted it too."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'm not gay." At Naruto's skeptical look, he added, "I'm just curious."

Naruto grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

"Yeah, me too."

OOOOOOO

A/N: By the way, all the homophobic slurs in this are not my idea. I love gay people, why else would I write this stuff? Unfortunately, there is a lot of homophobic language going around in high schools today, which I needed to incorporate so the dialogue and thoughts would sound realistic. Read and review please! BUT no Sakura bashing in the reviews, please, because I actually like Sakura even though I realize I made her kind of mean in this one.


End file.
